


15lbs

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland has to gain some weight for his role as Santa. He learns that this is quite the turn-on for Sweden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15lbs

“Seconds, please!” Finland shouted eagerly, holding out his bowl. Sweden was just about to sit down when the request came. Rather than question it as he had in the beginning, he simply nodded, taking the bowl and returning to the pot of stew. Finland was scarfing down on his plate of meat just as he filled his bowl up, setting it down for him before taking the plate to put more meat on it.

The amount of food they were going through was _insane_ , but it was for Finland’s job. Having lost a good amount of weight due to a diet plan, Finland decided he couldn’t have Sweden hem his Santa Claus outfit. It wouldn’t be right if he turned up as a skinnier Santa Claus, if he were spotted. No, he Santa wasn’t thin by any means, and he had to fill the part or else he’d shatter a child’s dream.

The reasoning was extreme, but Sweden didn’t say that. He asked if Finland was sure and if he’d be all right health-wise… and when he was convinced no harm would come to Finland, he agreed. He’d kind of missed seeing the extra weight on him, truthfully, but he loved Finland no matter what size he was.

Already a few weeks in and Finland had gained over ten pounds. He’d been having large meals and more snacks, even if sweets weren’t his most favorite things in the world. Sweden made sure that he had plenty of desserts with salmiakki in them to make up for it.

“Mmm! I missed eating like this, you know? Maybe I should do this every year! Ahahaha… or… not- Sve it was a joke! I’m not serious, okay? Calm down, calm down. You can sit and eat, too!”

Nodding, Sweden took his seat, shoulders relaxed once Finland said he was joking. He watched Finland while eating, finding the sight very cute. There was just something about Finland enjoying the food _he_ made, stuffing his face with a happy smile, that made Sweden elated. He smiled a little himself, taking his time as Finland reached for some bread to dip into the stew and eat alongside his meal.

_Just fifteen more pounds, huh? Wonder if he’ll stop there,_ he wondered. Finland had it all under control – well, so he hoped. Sweden wasn’t keen on anything bad happening. A food addiction wasn’t something he could enable. Any slight hint of danger and Sweden would be weaning him off the food intake.

When Finland asked for yet another refill, Sweden nodded, not minding the breaks from his own meal. Anything to make him happy.

\--

“So… is Fin like… pregnant or somethin’?” Denmark asked Sweden, leaning in quietly. Sweden only shot him a stern glare in response. That was impossible. Sweden tried many times, and finally had to be sat down _by Finland_ to be told men couldn’t get pregnant. No matter _how_ many times he came inside. Denmark was just teasing him, naturally, but he was also poking fun of Finland’s weight gain, which didn’t sit well with Sweden.

“It’s fer Christmas.”

“Ohhhh! Oh, that makes sense. He’d lost a bit of weight there. Guess y’two had been at it quite a bit, huh? Huh, huh, huh-OW! Shit!” he yelped, holding his side once Sweden elbowed him.

The Nordics had been pretty curious about it. When visiting, they noticed Finland’s chubby figure back in full force, as well as the amount of food he ate during dinner. At that rate, Finland would meet his twenty five pound goal in no time. It was mildly alarming, but Sweden had actually been making sure Finland ate healthily. He didn’t gorge on McDonald’s and store-bought food. It was actually harder to gain the weight because of what Sweden fed him, and because they were nations, but they were working up to it steadily.

When Sweden came out with the apple pie he had pulled out of the oven, he was met with Norway squeezing Finland’s belly. He practically dropped the pan there.

“Noooooor! Please don’t—ahahaha! That tickles! Ahhh, no please don’t squeeze there! Nor, _please!_ ” Finland yelled, squirming and laughing whenever Norway’s hands brushed against his side. Norway had his chin tucked on Finland’s shoulder and was squeezing from behind, holding onto belly fat. When feeling the glare of pure anger and jealousy, he looked up, not interested in the glare Sweden was giving him.

“Relax. Just wanted ta feel it,” Norway said, giving him one last squish before letting go. He raised his hands to assure Sweden, lowering them when he got a nod in response. He snuck a thumbs-up before turning to sit at the table. “Soft. I like it. Sorta therapeutic.”

“Nor, are you some kinda chubby cha—OW!! Shit!” Denmark yelped, his foot having been stepped on by Sweden. Norway promptly hit him lightly upside the head as a second form of punishment. Finland rubbed his stomach after being pinched and squeezed, blushing from the embarrassing treatment. He let it slide, simply because it was Norway, and sat down.  The pie successfully distracted him from hearing Denmark. Iceland sat next to him, looking him over with mild curiosity. His attention returned to the pie, looking away from the rest of the embarrassing “family” as he ate in silence.

Sweden watched Finland as usual, making a note that he had to make the massage last a little longer. Even if he wasn’t as angry at Norway anymore, he still touched him when he hadn’t gotten the chance to. He did rub Finland’s belly for him whenever he got too sore, telling him it might help (when really, it probably just felt good), but that was the extent of it. He mostly admired it, hoping Finland wouldn’t notice it.

He wouldn’t dare admit it to anyone else, but the sight of Finland gaining weight was sexually stimulating for him. He controlled it, of course, but whenever he stared too long at his naked body, even when going to the sauna or changing, it made him even more horny than usual. It disgusted him to think of it as some fetish, since he wouldn’t dare treat Finland like that, but he couldn’t really help how his body responded to it. Finland always looked much healthier with more weight on, but now he just looked so damn _sexy_.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his thoughts on washing the dishes. Finland was relaxing and enjoying the rest of his drink on the couch, Kukkamuna at his feet. He could hear the cute dog yapping and “talking” to Fin from the kitchen and it distracted him momentarily. He had to think of him innocently. They were in a relationship, yes, practically married with the only exception of legal documentation. Sweden was even thinking of adopting a kid or two, just to make the house less quiet. It was cozy and he wouldn’t want to upset the balance to much. Finland insisted that he should take him by surprise from time to time, but Sweden could never do that. Which was why he felt so guilty for thinking of him the way he was. It just felt wrong. Finland was doing this for his job, not to turn Sweden on.

Once finished, he sighed, debating whether he should have a drink or not.

“Sve? Are you okay out there?” Finland asked, interrupting his mini-debate. Sweden hummed in response, walking out there to join him. He figured that was a subtle cue that he wanted a massage, though he wasn’t entirely sure. Kukka had scampered off already, most likely to eat or play around. Finland sat up more, instantly leaning against him. Yep, definitely wanted a massage. “Are you really okay? You’ve been quiet lately. I mean, quieter than usual.”

“Hmm.”

“Something bothering you?”

“Not really…” Sweden trailed off. After centuries of being together, Finland could read him like a book. The way he glanced away clued Finland in that something _was_ bothering him. With a sigh, Finland took one of Sweden’s larger hands, squeezing them lightly.

“Don’t lie, Sve. You’ve been distant. We haven’t… been having sex that often, either. Is it… is it because I’ve gained weight? I’m not going to be hurt if that’s it, Sve! Honest. I just want to know. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or _disgust_ you-“

“No. Y’could never disgust me,” Sweden interrupted. The abruptness and roughness of his voice made Finland jolt a little, but he soon relaxed, realizing he simply didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. He looked up, tilting his head.

“Okay. That doesn’t really answer my question, though. Is it because I’ve gained weight, Sve? Is that why you’re so quiet?” he asked, trying again. His voice lightened up more so Sweden wouldn’t feel too pressured. He waited patiently, watching Sve look down. He usually was thinking of what to say when he did that, so he let him take his time.

“Mmn. Not fer the reasons ya think,” he finally admitted. Finland raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting that, in all honesty.

“What are the reasons, then?”

“It… I- I like… it.”

“You like it?” Finland questioned. He tried to think of what he meant, and by the guilty expression Sweden wore, he had a feeling what it could be. _Does he mean sexually? That’d make the most sense. Wow. I didn’t think_ that’d _be the problem._ Finland digested the information, not really sure how to feel about it. Sure, people who liked “bigger” people did exist, but he never took Sweden as someone who was delighted in that. Sweden was blushing more and more and Finland took it as confirmation. He squeezed his hand again, reaching with his other hand to turn Sweden to face him.

“It’s okay, Sve. I’m not mad. Or grossed out. I… didn’t think you liked that sort of thing. That’s all.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry! Really, Sve… what am I going to do with you. You big ol’ softie,” Finland said, sighing. He shook his head with a small smile. Sweden still didn’t look too sure that it was all okay, but when Finland leaned in to give him a kiss, he felt a bit better. His shoulders relaxed more, though he was still finding it difficult to look him in the eyes. Finland moved to get up, tugging on Sweden’s hand.  “C’mon. I want a bit of a more personal massage tonight.”

“Wha—“ Sweden jolted, jerked up by Finland’s upper strength. He didn’t complain or voice any concern as he was dragged to their room. He was completely taken aback by Finland taking it so well. They hadn’t been having sex, but… maybe he had been wanting it? Had he denied him by accident? Oh, great. He fixed his glasses, watching Finland from behind as he walked. The way his body swayed made Sweden gulp. Now that the whole thing was brought to attention, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Maybe the sexual atmosphere will take his mind off his worries. Maybe.

Finland closed the door behind Sweden, feeling more nervous now that they were in the room. He was still somewhat confused by Sweden’s attraction to his thicker body, but it made him more excited at the same time. It at least made him certain that Sweden wouldn’t be disgusted, but turned on by it. The fact he turns him on in such a way made him feel even more excited. He was about to exploit it, too – maybe that was a bit corrupt.

He stared up at him, blushing harder as he smiled awkwardly. He had to have some more confidence, though it was still difficult for him. He was always the more aggressive one when it came to initiating sex, but this was a different ballpark. He’d been chubby before, but he had more weight on him. He had stretchmarks and rolls to worry about. Having Sweden touch him and see it all laid out – well, it was nerve-racking, to say the least.

“Are ya sure ‘bout this?” Sweden asked, following Finland once he started heading to the bed. He nodded and Sweden stared at him to make sure he wasn’t shaking with nerves or anything. With another tug, he was pulled on top of Finland, glasses slipping.

“I’m sure. Let’s just not think so hard about it,” he whispered, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Sweden hummed, hands clutching the bed. He wanted _so_ badly to do that, to just not think and actually act for once. It was so hard for him to do without Finland’s permission, but he had it now. He didn’t need to worry. Finland wanted it, and so did he.

Pressing his tongue against Finland’s, Sweden groaned again, feeling Finland’s body against his. The excitement went through him and he pulled back only to get Finland further on the bed, his body going with his. He pulled up on Finland’s shirt, appreciative of the help he got, and gave a surprisingly rough tug on his pants and underwear. Finland gasped, the quickness and roughness of Sweden’s moves meaning that he was _very_ excited. He grinned, laughing a bit as his socks were taken off and thrown to the side, too. He didn’t mind being laid out like that if Sweden was _that_ excited. In fact, he started to relish in it, bringing a hand over his stomach and then down. Sweden watched his hand and then stared at the rest of him. While he was preoccupied, Finland glanced down, pleased to see the bulge in his pants.

Sweden breathed out shakily, still taking in every detail. He looked at his cute chest, down to his belly and then to his hips. He filled out quite nicely in all areas, only making him ache more. He leaned over and started touching him, only to be stopped by Finland’s hand.

“You need to get undressed, too. And no touching yourself,” Finland ordered, wagging his index finger after letting go. Sweden nodded quickly, too enraptured to even speak. He breathed out as he quickly got rid of his clothes, not caring if they landed on the dresser or on the floor. Wherever they went, they stayed. He was half-hard, though he’d soon be fully hard. He was still incredibly aroused, needing to touch him again. Finland spread his legs open a bit more as Sweden massaged his stomach with both hands. It was embarrassing, but with the affection and want that Sweden touched him, he didn’t mind it as much. His own hands went to massage Sweden’s muscular arms, humming with his head tilted back as Sweden rubbed and caressed him. It was much like he did when he massaged his belly after a meal, but the look of sheer adoration and arousal made it a vastly different experience.

Moaning lightly, Finland squirmed a tad as Sweden touched his sides and then his hips. There was fat there, too, coming as a bit of a roll that was very pinchable – thankfully, Sweden knew not to ruin the mood, and quickly went back up to his chest. A rather rough groan was dragged out then, Sweden touching and squeezing his chest gently. He glanced down only to have Sweden moving to suck on one of his nipples, getting him to yelp and curl his toes.

“ _Sve!_ ” he gasped, not expecting him to do that so soon. Finland gripped his arm more, squeezing his legs together once Sweden brought one hand down, his other hand keeping him balanced. “Oh, _God_ , Sve-“

It was enthralling. Sweden was jerking Finland’s cock and he couldn’t remember being so sensitive before. Sweden was usually slower and more gentle and liked to drag things out, but he was hurried and eager now. He sucked harder and ran his tongue over Finland’s nipple, the combined sensations making him throw his head back more and arch into Sweden’s touch. He cursed, eyes shut tight as he enjoyed the squeezing sensation. The shifting caused Sweden to pull back, panting as he looked at Finland’s face. His hand moved faster as he switched to the other side, needing to switch hands in order to keep the balance going.

Finland’s hand moved to bury in Sweden’s hair, keeping him close to his chest as he sighed, breathing in and out and indulging in every delightful tug. He rolled his hips, biting on his lower lip as he shivered. It felt so _good_ , even better than what he was used to. Sweden was not terrible when it came to sex – hesitant, yes, and sometimes awkward, but not terrible. This, though, this was _amazing._ Sweden was aroused, and the fact that he wasn’t taking it slow was getting Finland off. He let go of his lip, groaning again as Sweden sucked harder on his nipple.

“ _Sverige_ ,” he moaned, the way Finland whispered his name sending a shiver down Sweden’s spine. He glanced up, meeting his lover’s gaze. Slowly, he pulled back, needing to be closer in order to take every single detail of it. Finland’s hand slipped out of his hair and both hands ran over Sweden’s body, digging in gently. Sweden hummed a bit, enjoying the sensation. Finland smirked, tugging him closer until they were centimeters apart. “You want to be inside me, don’t you?”

Instead of answering, Sweden nodded. Finland couldn’t help but smile a tad – he knew full well that he’d be too embarrassed to actually say yes or to say what he wanted in full detail. He opted out of teasing him that night. He let go, Sweden removing his hand and leaning over to fetch the lubricant in the drawer. He was quick, wasting no time in coating his fingers and pressing one to Finland’s hole. He exchanged a glance, Finland almost wanting to hit him for stalling so much, and then set to work on stretching him.

Finland would say he could take him, no problem, but Sweden was always cautious. He worked his finger inside, sliding in all the way and curling. Whenever he fingered Finland, he made it worthwhile. He was naturally skilled with his fingers, and Finland gasped when a second thick digit went inside. Sweden pumped them in and out, slow to start with, but quickly gaining speed as he worked on loosening the tightness just a bit. He breathed out at the sight of Finland rocking his hips down and meeting the thrusts, his expression definitely sexy. Sweden kept his gaze on him as he shoved his fingers in deeper, turning them slightly as he worked on stretching him more.

“I’m—I’m ready, Sve—“ Finland gasped, not wanting to come just yet. He’s come just from being fingered before, and he had no complaints about that, but _he_ also wanted Sweden inside of him. He wanted to feel that closeness and to feel Sweden take control. It was equally as enthralling to give him that control, which made sex that much better. With Sweden as aroused as he was, he knew he was in for a good, rough night.

Sweden pulled his fingers out slowly, getting a bit more lubricant to coat himself with. He pushed the bottle aside and hoisted Finland’s legs up a bit, making sure to spread his cheeks. Finland covered his face out of embarrassment, wanting to whine and tell him not to spread him that wide. He held back, knowing it’d only make Sweden more smug. He could already see the faint trace of a smirk – and even that was a hit to his pride. He fought back with a small pout, and when Sweden leaned in to kiss him, it disappeared.

The kiss was a good distraction, and once he pulled back, Sweden pushed inside, the thickness stretching Finland out more. He moaned, nails digging into his lover’s back as he held on and adjusted. He was so thick, and not to mention he had a good deal of length on him – he was way above average, though not impossible to take.  Not now, at least. He breathed out heavily, feeling Sweden’s grip on him tighten a tad. Sweden grunted as he eased all the way in, pausing briefly before starting to move. There wasn’t going to be any more stalling – just Sweden starting a slow rhythm, thrusting his hips and angling himself to get deeper.

Because they had gone a bit without sex, Finland was more sensitive. It felt so _good_ to be full again, to feel Sweden’s cock thrusting in deep and pulling back a little. He shut his eyes tightly as he forgot about everything else and focused on what he was feeling. His body trembled the faster Sweden started thrusting. The sound of slapping reached his ears and he opened his eyes, holding onto him tighter as their gazes met. He pulled Sweden in for a sloppy kiss, his grip tight on him (inside and out).

“ _Faster_ ,” Finland moaned against his lips, bringing them together again. Sweden obliged, his thrusts quickening as he got a better angle, holding Finland up more. He slammed into him, rougher and less hesitant. He knew he could trust himself not to hurt Finland, and he knew Finland would be telling him to do it harder if he wasn’t preoccupied. He moaned against Finland’s plump lips, squeezing more of that wonderful flesh. It felt so good, and he loved being between those legs and with his skin against Finland’s. It was so intimate, so hot, and he only was motivated to thrust into him faster. He went as deep as he could each time, buried in him as he focused on giving Finland pleasure. He wanted him to shiver and to come hard, and to remember that he always would be this sexy to him.

It was definitely working to boost Finland’s confidence, needless to say. Sweden was holding onto him, desperate to please. Finland cried out with every different angle, every thrust that was harder and faster than the last. He squeezed his legs around Sweden as he felt his climax building. He whispered something in Finnish, something Sweden couldn’t quite understand, but at least knowing it meant that Finland was close. He wasn’t as coherent as he could have been, which was usually a good sign. A _really_  good sign. A few more thrusts after that and Finland arched, crying out Sweden’s name and coming hard. Sweden felt his cum against his skin, and Finland thrust his hips upward as he came. His body was shaking and his legs quivered, nails biting into Sweden’s skin. He winced lightly, holding Finland close and burying himself in deep. The feeling of Finland tightening around him was amazing, and he groaned hard as he thrust into it. It wasn’t long after that he, too, reached his peak, coming deep inside of Finland.

He held onto him, his thick cum filling Finland up. He felt it get a little tighter for a brief moment before the two of them were spent, breathing in and out. They were both hot, sweaty, and satisfied. Sweden didn’t move, didn’t bother pulling out yet. He simply rested against Finland’s soft body, his head on his chest. He kept his eyes closed as Finland combed through his hair, letting out a happy sigh.

\--

“Uuugh! I can’t eat any more!” Finland gasped, sighing as he slumped back in his seat. He reached his goal weight (and a little more), but he still enjoyed eating seconds when it came to Sweden’s cooking. He didn’t mind his weight for the time being, since he was still eating healthy and exercising. He just focused more on gaining than losing right now. Once the holiday season was over, he’d shed a few pounds.

Well, maybe. It was quite nice having Sweden wrapped around his finger. Who knows what else he could get the man to do. He gave him a glance, and once he caught him staring, he smirked to himself.

“Sve? I think I’m gonna need another massage tonight…”


End file.
